


I'm So Sick

by SchatziWrites



Series: Kpop SongFic Collection [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchatziWrites/pseuds/SchatziWrites
Summary: ❝ You call every night when you’re drunkBut there ain’t a single grain of sinceritySo baby bye bye bye ~ ❞━ Apink’s I’m So Sick





	I'm So Sick

It was four months after the break-up when you received  _his first drunk call_. You were sleeping and honestly a bit exhausted after a long day when you answered his call without checking the caller first. And since then, he’d called you,  _every night_  in his drunken state.

“Y/n.” he called, sounded broken — just like how you sound two months ago. When you still drowned in your emotion — longing after him as you still couldn’t accept the reality that you and Sehun had broken up,  _again_ and maybe for  _real_. Yes, it wasn’t your first fight and break-up with him. You both had  _too many_ fights and break-ups ; made you lose count of its. Your jealousy and his mood swings were very hard to work together, made your sweet relationship for seven months changed into toxic one in the last three months. He could bring the worst out of you and so did you to him. You’ve screamed, ran out of tears and  _more_ ‘till the point where you felt numb.  _Giving up_  to put band-aids on the holes that had been made.

“Sehun, are you drunk?” you asked him, after checking the time on your phone screen. 2.41AM. You could hear him sighing in the other line, and maybe ran his long fingers through his hair ; a habit that he established when he felt  _frustrated_.

“Don’t you miss me? Because I do.  _I miss you_.” you heard a bitter chuckle came along within his remark. You knew that he was putting aside his ego just to tell you  _this_  —  _a drunken truth_. But you also knew, he  _never_  meant it. You clenched your fist, closing your eyes as you tried to shake his word off from your mind, and heart.  _Don’t_.  _Don’t take it seriously_.

“No, Sehun. We’ve broken up. And this time is the last.” you replied, trying your best to sound composed and firm. If you couldn’t toughen up now, you’d ended up in  _nothing_. “I’m not going back to you.” you added, make it crystal clear that this break-up would be the last for you and Sehun.  _Last_ , and no coming back. Not even a fresh start for both of you, because it couldn’t be fixed.

“Even  _if_ I love you?” he asked — masked in a perfect hopeful tone that always made him won over you. You bit your bottom lips, eyes stared blankly at the broken picture frame of you and him on your bedside table.

“Yeah. Even _if you love me_.” you could feel that your body shaking after hearing the L word came from his mouth. Reminding you of the devastation that he caused because  _he loved you_. Your corner lips twitched, forming a weak smile as you closed your eyes. “ _Goodbye, Oh Sehun_.”


End file.
